


Cha-cha Real Smooth

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Kaneki wanted information, and ends up wanting a person too. AKA, drunk Kaneki simps for Hide.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Cha-cha Real Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> The keyboard on my laptop isn't working anymore, so I thought I'd start a little fic on my phone for now, because typing something more serious without a keyboard is infuriating.

  


The plan was not to get shit-faced, nowhere near it. He didn't plan to get any type of faced, thank you very much—but then exchanging information turned into exchanging drinks, and when he's at a bar catered towards ghouls on the side, mine as well order something a little more suited to his tastes.

It wasn't supposed to happen. He never really liked the idea of being fed anything that had to do with humans, but. Liquor designed for ghouls? It was the most innocent creation stemming from ghoulkind. When it was easier to ethically source the blood needed to mass produce large quantities of alcohol for ghouls, than it was to go out on a killing spree and deal with the results from there, it was rather tame compared to all the other shit he had to deal with from the same race.

And that's what got Kaneki into this situation. Drinking himself into one nasty oblivion. He was stressed out, and when he snapped, he had a tendency to break the rules around him. And it was a rule everyone and their mother knew-

**Kaneki Ken didn't drink.**

It was the little things—tiny, petty things like this, that validated him. Because if Kaneki broke a rule, even if it was just a rule he made for himself, something _big_ was going to happen. And the course of history would change forever.

What, exactly, would happen to make it so, no one knew quite yet, but the same ghouls that had encouraged him to try a sip of their wine when he was but a wee little ghouling, were also the ones keeping the most distance they could away from him. So it was of no surprise when he bumped into a human wanting him close instead.

And that human's name was Hide. 

Er, well, that was _some of_ his name, but it was hard to remember full names when he handsomely insists on that nickname instead. Something about, it's a mouthful or whatever, and all Kaneki can think is, he'd definitely like his mouth full of him.

And then he realizes he said that out loud, and the embarrassment settles into something softer, more tolerable, as the liquor drowns out the bad, desperate to cling to the brown eyes shining with mirth at his ridiculous statement.

It was the most free he's ever been allowed to be, and every word the blond says, he laughs to, because he's funny, _so goddamn funny, he can't take it._

He smiles an awful lot to accompany the laughter and he just can't control the wild happiness that consumes him in the moment. It's impossible to think of a time he's ever enjoyed more, and he finds himself content letting the man take him into his arms and guide him into a dance.

It hits him at the end of the song, when Hide let's him go, just how much he wants his touch. Wants those fingers caressing his face, in his hair, pulling him closer, and he makes a decision. A really selfish, stupid, careless decision, because he was inlove for the night.

Hide would be coming home with him, and no one in his drunken mind would be able to stop him.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't need a comma before than, but I put it there anyways, 'cause it makes the sentence easier to read.


End file.
